Fröhliche Weihnachten
by M9
Summary: Außergewöhnliche Ereignisse verändern ein gewöhnliches Weihnachten.


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern JKR, den Gebrüdern Grimm und der Allgemeinheit. Ich hab sie mir nu mal ausgeliehen, um sie ein wenig durch den Weihnachtspunsch zu ziehen.

Bemerkung: Ja, es weihnachtet und mein Gehirn hat mich gezwungen das hier aufzuschreiben und on zu stellen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und wünsche hiermit allen FFlern schöne und geruhsame Weihnachten.

Eure M

* * *

**Fröhliche Weihnachten**

Severus ging durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und rümpfte die Nase. Alles war geziert, mit grünen Tannenzweigen, roten Weihnachtssternen und glitzernden Lamettabändern.

‚_Weihnachten, Weihnachten, Weihnachten'_, dachte er verächtlich. Eine Jahreszeit, die Severus Snape am liebsten aus dem Kalender gestrichen hätte.

Alle platzten beinahe vor Erwartung, rannten weihnachtlich gestreßt durch die Flure und machten auf ‚Heile Welt' – nur, um sich nach den Feiertagen darüber aufzuregen, daß ihre Freunde ihnen das komplett falsche unter den Weihnachtsbaum gelegt hatten und zu versuchen es möglichst unauffällig gegen etwas Brauchbareres umzutauschen.

Er schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. ‚_So ein Humbug.'_ Er war nur froh, wenn diese ganze Feierlichkeit und Festlichkeit vorbei war und ihn alle mit ihren Weihnachtsglückwünschen in Ruhe ließen. So mußte er auch nicht ständig sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle halten, wenn er die Leute am liebsten erwürgt hätte, wegen ihrer Aufdringlichkeit, statt artig nur ein leichtes Grummeln hören zu lassen.

Gerade bog er um eine Ecke, da hörte er ein leichtes Klingeln, wie von Weihnachtsschellen. ‚_Hoffentlich spielt Flitwick nicht wieder Weihnachtsmann dieses Jahr'_, dachte er mit Entsetzen an die letzten Jahre zurück. Leider war ihm nur allzu klar, daß das wohl ein vergebliches Hoffen war. Der Gnom, so schrecklich er auch aussah in seinem Kostüm mit dem weißen Schal und der roten Weste, kam dummerweise so gut an bei den Schülern, die über das Fest in der Schule blieben, daß er, durch ihr Gejubel ermuntert, jedes Jahr eins draufsetzen mußte. Fehlte nur noch, daß er sich dieses Jahr einen Kamin mitten in die Große Halle zauberte, um stilecht einzurutschen.

Er seufzte innerlich. ‚_Wenn wenigstens Remus hier wäre.'_ Zu seinem noch größeren Leidweisen sorgte Weihnachten dafür, daß er den sanften gutmütigen Gryffindor jährlich sehr schmerzlich vermißte, seit sie vor 2 Jahren einen sehr angenehmen und ruhigen ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag zusammen verbracht hatten und sich sogar recht angenehm unterhalten hatten. Damals war er mit Draco auf der Flucht gewesen und da der junge Malfoy schon längst eingesehen hatte, daß eine Laufbahn bei Voldemorts Todessern nichts für ihn und seine Zukunft war, hatte er ihn kurzerhand eingeweiht und zum Grimmauldplatz geschleppt, an dem ihnen ein ziemlich verwirrter Remus Lupin geöffnet hatte.

Nach einem aufklärenden Gespräch, bei dem er Remus darüber informiert und ihm auch durch einen Blick auf seine kurzzeitig in ein Denkarium abgelegte Erinnerung bewiesen hatte, daß er den tödlichen Fluch auf Albus nur auf dessen Befehl hin ausgeführt hatte – dem alten Zauberer war längst klar gewesen, daß es für ihn, durch das Gift verursacht, sowieso keine Rettung mehr gab und so hatte er entschieden, daß Severus seine Deckung beim dunklen Lord nicht wegen ihm aufgeben sollte – durften sie für eine Weile im ehemaligen Hauptquartier des Phönixordens unterkriechen.

Damals waren sie ins Gespräch gekommen und er hatte festgestellt, daß der Braunhaarige eine angenehme Gesellschaft war und das, was sie damals, nach zwei Flaschen guten Rotweins, geteilt hatten, war sogar noch angenehmer gewesen.

Es war pure Einsamkeit und dadurch ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit, was sie so hatte handeln lassen und sie waren später übereingekommen, daß es ein Fehler und eine einmalige Sache gewesen war. Doch mit der Zeit war sich Severus nicht mehr sicher, daß er es wirklich als einmalige Sache ansehen wollte – oder als Fehler. Es war schön gewesen. Er hatte sich noch nie so wohl und geborgen gefühlt. Aber er glaubte nicht, daß es Remus genauso ging.

Für den Werwolf war es sicher nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen und nachdem der Krieg vorbei und er einer der Helden war, hatte er sicher eine gute Auswahl an Partnern, so daß er bestimmt keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwendete. Ihm war es schließlich, trotz seines schroffen Verhaltens, eine Weile genauso gegangen und er war froh, als Minerva ihn wieder in die Einsamkeit der Slytherin-Kerker zurückgeholt hatte. Dafür ertrug er sogar die nervenden Schüler, wenn ihn nur die nervenden Weiber – die viel schlimmer als die Schüler waren – in Ruhe ließen.

Wieder seufzte er – innerlich. ‚_Wäre er doch nur hier...'_

Da hörte er wieder ein Schellenklingeln und gleich darauf holte ihn Minerva McGonagall, die neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts ein.

„Hallo Severus", begrüßte sie ihn und sie gingen einen Teil des Weges zusammen.

„Wofür sind die denn?", wollte der rehabilitierte Tränkemeister wissen. Es war nicht unbedingt Neugierde, die ihn trieb, eher die Tatsache, daß er jedem möglichen Fettnäpfchen und unnötigem Weihnachtsbrimborium aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

„Für die Eingangstür zur Großen Halle", wurde ihm da erklärt. „Professor Flitwick wollte erreichen, daß die Kinder bei jedem Betreten der Halle an das bevorstehende Fest durch ein freundliches Klingeln erinnert werden. Ist doch eine schöne Idee?"

Die Verwandlungslehrerin blickte ihn freudestrahlend an, woraufhin er ein Brummeln ertönen ließ, welches sie einfach mal als „Ja" interpretierte. Dann stürmte sie wieder davon.

* * *

Einen Tag später war Severus' Laune noch mehr gegen den Nullpunkt gesunken und wenn es so weiter ginge, dann wäre seine Stimmung am folgenden Weihnachtstag in den tiefsten Minusgraden.

Durch das bescheuerte Klingeln an der großen Eingangstür, welches ihn auch noch durch die gesamte Schule zu verfolgen schien, war er gezwungen Umwege über Umwege zu gehen, nur um durch die noch nicht verzierte Hintertür in die Halle zu gelangen. Es hatte zwar etwas für sich, wenn die ganze Halle einen Moment verstummte, nur weil er sie betrat und mit einem tödlichen Blick zu den Schellen nach oben sah, aber das später einsetzende Tuscheln war absolut NICHT nach seinem Geschmack.

Jedenfalls hatte er am Morgen gesehen, wie sich Flitwick vor dem Unterricht in seinem noch leeren Klassenzimmer am Weihnachtsmannverwandlungszauber versucht hatte und die roten Ohren und die weiße Nase hatten ihm gezeigt, daß es mal wieder sehr knapp werden würde. Jedes Jahr das gleiche Spiel. Der Gnom vergaß, wie man sich richtig konzentrierte und vermasselte es nach der langen Phase, in der er den Zauber nicht anwandte, mußte deswegen kurz vor dem Fest eifrig üben und natürlich machte er dabei das ganze Kollegium halb wahnsinnig.

Ruhiges Arbeiten im Lehrerzimmer war während diesem Zeitraum absolut unmöglich und wenn man von Flitwick nicht gezwungen werden wollte, den Zauber selbst vorzuführen, um ihm zu beweisen, daß man sich nur richtig konzentrieren mußte, dann war der Raum unter allen Umständen zu meiden.

Für ihn hieß das im Speziellen: Er drückte sich vor dem Auftauchen in der Öffentlichkeit noch mehr als sonst und ging wirklich nur noch für seinen Unterricht aus seinen Räumen – was sich am 23. durch die Abreise der Schüler auch erledigte. Bei seinem verschwindend geringen Verwandtenkreis – von dem die meisten sowieso in Azkaban schmorten – mußte er auch nicht zum Karten verschicken in die Eulerei und das Essen konnten ihm die Hauselfen bringen, so daß er sogar um diese drei Gelegenheiten zum Auftauchen in der Großen Halle herumkam.

Es war also wie immer, wie jedes Jahr. Und wie jedes Jahr war es einfach grauenvoll für ihn.

So saß er also am Vorabend des Weihnachtsfestes allein in seinen Räumen, genoß die Wärme, welche der Kamin spendete und den angenehmen Geschmack, den einer seiner besten Rotweine auf seiner Zunge hinterließ.

Es war genauso ein Wein, wie sie an dem Abend vor zwei Jahren getrunken hatten und wie so oft in den letzten Tagen wünschte er sich wieder: „Wenn ‚er' nur hier wäre..." Er seufzte, bevor er den Satz in der Stille seines Zimmer weiterführte, in dem ihn, Merlin sei Dank, niemand hören konnte. „Dann könnte sogar ‚ich' diesem ‚Fest' etwas abgewinnen."

Auch wenn sie sich nur unterhalten würden und es zu nichts Weiterführendem kommen würde, würde er sich besser fühlen. Da war er sich hundert Prozentig sicher. Aber wie jedesmal bei diesem Gedanken erinnerte er sich daran, daß der Werwolf bestimmt Besseres vor hatte, als mit ihm Weihnachten zu feiern. Der hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm schließlich einen großen Freundeskreis und irgendwer lud ihn bestimmt ein.

* * *

Genauso wie am 23. saß Snape schließlich am 24. wieder vor dem Kamin in seinem Zimmer, ließ die Schüler Schüler sein und genoß die Ruhe in seinen Räumen.

Gerade hatte er wieder einen seiner Ich-hätte-sooo-gerne-Remus-hier-Anfälle erlebt und wandte sich nun dem Rest Wein vom Vortag zu. Kaum hatte er den letzten Schluck getrunken polterte und rumpelte es plötzlich sehr laut. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu registrieren, daß das Geräusch aus seinem Kamin zu kommen schien. Als er sich darüber im Klaren war, rauschte es schon wieder, sein wärmendes Feuer ging aus und es rutschte irgend etwas vor seine Füße, das er, aufgrund der großen Rußwolke, die ebenfalls aus dem Kamin kam, nicht gleich identifizieren konnte.

Vor Schreck vergaß der Tränkemeister sogar den Ruß mit seinem Zauberstab davon zu zaubern, aber der natürliche Niederfall geschah schnell genug, daß er bald die verrußte Gestalt erkennen konnte, die mit wirren Haaren immer noch zu seinen Füßen saß. „REMUS?" Er war so erschrocken, daß er glatt quietschte. Das war das, was er sich in den letzten Tagen immer gewünscht hatte und wenn seine Wohnstätte nicht gerade auf sehr eigenartige Weise in einen absoluten Saustall verwandelt worden wäre, hätte er es für eine weihnachtliche Halluzination gehalten, verursacht durch die halbe Flasche Wein, die er sich gerade genehmigt hatte.

„Was machst _du_ denn hier?", fragte er Sekunden später schon wieder etwas gefaßter. Er war Severus Snape. Er war ein Slytherin. Sein Gesicht und seine Stimme hatten sich gefälligst niemals etwas anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich... ich glaube...", begann der andere zu stottern. „...ich bin gerade vom Weihnachtsmann entführt worden." Remus sah verblüfft zu dem anderen Zauberer auf.

Diesem entfuhr wieder ein völlig untypisch gequietschtes „Was?", bevor es schon wieder rumpelte und tatsächlich ein alter Mann mit ehemals weißem, nun extrem verrußtem, Bart und rotem Anzug bei ihm im Zimmer stand.

„Santa Clause?", fragte Severus verwirrt, half nebenbei Remus auf, der immer noch verdattert auf dem Boden saß. Er hatte ihn natürlich sofort erkannt – war dieser Mann doch eine Legende unter den Muggeln und die Zauberer wußten, daß er sogar wirklich existierte. Auch wenn niemand so genau wußte, ob er nun ein Zauberer war oder ein anderes magisches Wesen, was bei seinem hohen Alter und seinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten eher zu vermuten war.

Der Neuankömmling winkte kurz mit den rot-weiß-behandschuhten Händen und der ganze Ruß verschwand, so daß sein Gewand bald in den schönsten weihnachtlichen Farben schimmerte und sein Bart und seine unter der Zipfelmütze hervorlugenden Haare ebenfalls wieder sauber und weiß waren. „Ho ho ho…", grüßte er die beiden Männer mit seiner tiefen Baßstimme und sein dicker Bauch wackelte bei seinem fröhlichen Gelächter. „Schöne Weihnachten euch beiden jungen Spunden...!"

„Ich dachte, du seist in Rente?", fragte Severus, statt einer netten Erwiderung und Remus nickte, da er dies auch angenommen hatte. Daß man normalerweise artig ein Gedicht aufsagte oder etwas anderes weihnachtliches tat, wenn der Weihnachtsmann vor einem stand, hatten sie vor Überraschung beide vergessen.

Der Weihnachtsmann rollte nur mit den Augen. „Eigentlich schon", dröhnte seine volle Stimme durch den Raum. „Aber so wie ihr mich mit euren Gedanken und dem Wunsch nach dem anderen zugejammert habt... das war ja nicht mehr zum aushalten", beschwerte sich der ältliche Mann.

Remus und Severus starrten erst ihn, dann sich gegenseitig an. „Du auch?", tönte es wie aus einem Mund. Mehr brachten sie im ersten Moment gar nicht heraus.

* * *

**Rückblende, zwei Tage zuvor im Grimmaulplatz:**

Remus hängte die letzte Kugel an den Weihnachtsbaum, den er gerade mit Harry zusammen geziert hatte. Er seufzte leise und erinnerte sich daran, daß der Baum vor zwei Jahren fast genauso ausgesehen hatte. Nur der Schneestaub, den Harry sich gewünscht hatte, war damals nicht auf dem Baum zu sehen gewesen.

Ja, vor zwei Jahren, das war ein seltsames Weihnachten gewesen.

Unerwartet waren Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy vor der Tür gestanden und nach anfänglichem Mißtrauen hatten sie alle ihre Streitigkeiten geklärt und ein recht angenehmes Weihnachten verbracht. Draco war, müde durch die Flucht, recht früh in das ihm zugeteilte Zimmer gegangen, so daß er den Rest des Abends mit Severus alleine verbracht hatte. Und es war ‚angenehm' gewesen. Sogar ‚mehr' als angenehm und wenn er es genau nahm war dieser Abend daran schuld, daß er seine Verlobung mit Tonks gelöst hatte. Hals über Kopf war sein Herz an diesem Abend dem sturen und bis dahin immer so gefühllos wirkenden Tränkemeister zugeflogen und die darauffolgende Nacht hatte ihr Übriges getan.

Er würde zwar niemals mit dem Slytherin zusammen sein können, das hatten sie am Tag danach eindeutig geklärt, aber mit diesen Gefühlen konnte er auch nicht mit jemand anderem zusammen sein. ‚_Ach, wäre er doch nur hier'_, dachte er wehmütig, ehe Harry ihn mit einer Dose Plätzchen unter seiner Nase wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

* * *

**Wieder in der Gegenwart:**

Das war nicht das einzige Mal gewesen, daß er daran gedacht hatte und da der Weihnachtsmann die Gedanken und Wünsche anderer, speziell zu Weihnachten, hören konnte, stand er nun hier.

Er sah zu Severus, der gerade ansetzen wollte etwas zu sagen, da wurden sie von dem immer noch strahlenden Wesen vor ihrem Kamin unterbrochen. Der Weihnachtsmann klatschte in die Hände und machte sich auf den Weg. „Na denn, meine Aufgabe ist ja hiermit erledigt. Ich muß... sonst bekomme ich noch Ärger mit der Frau Clause..." Dann wedelte er wieder mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum und im nächsten Moment zischte er durch den Kamin davon.

Erneut quoll eine Aschewolke ins Zimmer und gleich darauf begann das Kaminfeuer wieder zu lodern.

Remus sorgte ganz automatisch mit seinem Zauberstab für Sauberkeit, bevor er sich wieder Severus zuwandte.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal unterhalten...", erklärte der Tränkemeister gerade und brachte ein leicht schiefes Lächeln zustande.

* * *

Beiden Zauberern war klar, daß Wünsche, welche die Gefühle betrafen, von Santa Claus nur erfüllt werden konnten, wenn beide betroffene Personen das Gleiche wollten. So fiel es ihnen auch nicht allzu schwer sich gegenseitig einzugestehen, daß sie sich seit Tagen wünschten, das Fest gemeinsam zu verbringen.

Die Tatsache, daß sie sich liebten, war schon etwas schwerer laut auszusprechen. Doch auch als das geschafft war, hatten sie noch nicht alle Hürden überwunden. Zu verblüfft waren sie beide von den Ereignissen und zur Aufheiterung der Situation holte der Tränkemeister dann einfach noch eine Flasche Wein und sie stießen gemeinsam an.

„Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg zu den Weasleys machen", erzählte Remus irgendwann, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Die eingetretene Stille war ihm irgendwie unheimlich.

Einen Moment herrschte wieder Stille, dann brach es aus Severus heraus. „Willst du weiterhin zu ihrer Feier gehen?" Severus war klar, was die Worte bedeuteten. Die Weihnachtsfeste bei der rothaarigen Familie waren berüchtigt unter den Ordensmitgliedern.

Ruckartig blickte Remus auf. Wollte der andere etwa doch so weitermachen, wie bisher und ihn so einfach loswerden? „Wenn dir das lieber ist..." Er ließ das Satzende offen im Raum schweben, um dem anderen die Chance zu geben, „Nein" zu sagen, doch Severus kam nicht zu einer Antwort.

Wie schon eine gute halbe Stunde zuvor knatterte und rauschte es im Kamin, das Feuer ging aus und im nächsten Moment stand eine Frau mit Engelsflügeln auf dem Rücken und einem Heiligenschein auf dem Kopf im Raum. „Ihr seid doch wirklich furchtbar...", regte sie sich auf und stemmte die Hände in die etwas fülligen Hüften. „Da gibt man euch die Chance eures Lebens und ihr vermasselt es glatt... also wirklich." Dann schnippte sie mit den Fingern und ein Mistelzweig schwebte zwischen Severus und Remus im Raum, gewann an Höhe und drehte sich erwartungsvoll in der Luft. „Ich muß wohl wirklich und wahrhaftig mit dem Mistelzweig winken, damit ihr's endlich rafft... und ich gehe nicht eher, bis ihr beide endlich über euren Schatten gesprungen seid..."

Severus sah entsetzt zu der Frau, dann zu Remus, der ihn genauso verunsichert anstarrte. Er hüstelte leicht. „Ähm..."

„Severus?", kam es verunsichert von dem anderen Mann und ein genervtes und ungeduldiges „Tststs...", ertönte von dem einzigen weiblichen Wesen im Raum.

Sie machte eine Geste, welche die beiden aufforderte aufzustehen und als sie dieser notgedrungen – sie wollten beide die Anwesende loswerden – gefolgt waren, mußten sie auch noch näher aufeinander zutreten, wie sie es mit den Händen andeutete.

So standen sie sich nun gegenüber und über ihnen schwebte der Mistelzweig und es war klar, was laut Plan der Weißgekleideten kommen sollte, doch Remus schielte nur unsicher zu dem etwas größeren Slytherin hoch und der sah genauso unsicher nach unten.

‚_Vor zwei Jahren war die ganze Sache irgendwie nicht so kompliziert...'_, dachte Remus gerade als eine leicht hysterische Stimme sie aufschreckte.

„Na los, jetzt küßt euch schon endlich!" Die Frau starrte sie so streng an, daß sogar Severus zusammenzuckte und seinen Kopf schnell wieder zu Remus drehte, der ihn nur schluckend ansah.

„Wird's bald?", hörten sie noch, da überwanden sie sich endlich beide und küßten sich zaghaft.

„Na, das geht aber noch besser...", kam ein erneuter Kommentar, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme um den anderen schlang, ihn näher zog und den Kuß so vertiefte, daß ihnen beiden bald die Luft wegblieb.

„Wow...", war alles, was Remus von sich gab, als sie sich voneinander lösten und wesentlich mutiger zog er den anderen heran, in einen neuen, äußerst leidenschaftlichen, Kuß.

Grinsend sah die weiß gekleidete Frau zu, drehte sich um und verschwand so leise sie konnte ebenfalls wieder durch den Kamin.

Die Männer hörten das Zischen und als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten meinte Severus seufzend: „Merlin sei Dank ist sie weg..."

Remus, der immer noch in Snapes Armen hing und überhaupt nichts an dieser Position auszusetzen hatte, nickte und meinte grinsend: „Ja, ja, das Christkind kann schon hartnäckig sein..." Dann flüsterte er leise und verschwörerisch: „Und sie sollte mal abnehmen. Sie sieht schon beinahe aus, wie Frau Holle."

Severus' Augenbrauen wanderten entsetzt in die Höhe. „Erwähn' sie nicht, sonst taucht _die_ glatt auch noch auf..."

„Ach, die sitzt doch in der Hitze Sydneys, um ihr Rheuma auszukurieren...", meinte Remus lachend.

„_Denen_ trau ich alles zu", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und ließ langsam und etwas unwillig den anderen los. Er war doch ein wenig dankbar für das gerade geschehene, doch sehr ungewöhnliche Eingreifen des magischen Wesens. Er hoffte nur, daß sie jetzt, wo sie weg war, nicht wieder einen Rückschritt machten, denn er würde Remus sehr gerne noch weiter küssen.

„Ach, ich wüßte, wie wir das verhindern könnten...", meinte dieser gerade und schenkte Snape einen seiner unschuldigsten Augenaufschläge.

Der Tränkemeister hob amüsiert eine seiner dunklen Augenbrauen. Er hatte eine sehr genaue Ahnung, was der andere meinte. „Gute Idee..." Damit schnappte er ihn am Arm und zog ihn einfach hinter sich her in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.

Dort zog er den Braunhaarigen wieder heran und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuß, der freudig erwidert wurde. Dann jedoch löste sich Remus und stellte mit einem etwas zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck fest: „Ich muß Molly noch Bescheid sagen, daß ich doch nicht komme..."

Severus überlegte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ihn in den Nacken legte und laut und deutlich von sich gab: „Ich bin sicher, diese Nachricht überbringen _andere_ Leute _gerne_ für dich..."

Remus in seinen Armen kicherte leise. Die hatte er schon wieder fast vergessen. Aber so wie der Abend bisher gelaufen war, waren die bestimmt noch in der Nähe.

„So werden wir sie sogar los...", stellte er verschmitzt lächelnd fest.

„Und sind ganz alleine zu zweit...", raunte Severus leise und mit einem glücklichen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Ist das nicht unlogisch?", fragte Remus grinsend.

„Ist doch egal...", erwiderte Snape, bevor er seine Umarmung wieder festigte. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Remus."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus...", antwortete Remus, bevor sie in einem weiteren Kuß versanken.

Ende


End file.
